dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Sam Quarterly Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** unnamed inventor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler2_1 = Dave Berg | Inker2_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle2 = War in Kid-Land | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Witch Queen Other Characters: * Locations: * Kid-Land Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler3_1 = Dave Berg | Inker3_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle3 = The Villains' Revolt, or "Who Swiped My Comic Book?" | Synopsis3 = This story is narrated in verse, and many of the characters seem to be well aware they they are fictional characters. We see Joe Hercules punch one hideous villain (and his handlebar mustache) through a triple-plated vault door, and the villain gets back up, grabs the edge of one panel, and pulls himself out from the 2-dimensional page into the 3-dimensional world, and walks right out of the story. He then organizes a general strike of all comic book villains, giving the heroes nothing to do, thus putting them out of work. The Villain then goes on to kidnap all the artists in the comic book factory, and chain them to their drawing boards, to produce the kind of comics that his villain buddies have always wanted to see. Soon we see, trudging along in an unemployment line, Hercules, Neon, Quicksilver, the Ray, the Black Condor, and others. Uncle Sam finds out about this, disapproves, and intervenes. He invades the comic book factory and punches out The Villain, who just doesn't stay punched out, and who runs Unc through some production machinery. The two indestructible foes batter one another through some unlikely-looking machinery, and it goes on for quite some time, before Sam does in The Villain with an ink eraser and some white paint. Sam then frees all the artists, and then confronts the picket line of striking villains. He lectures them about their necessity, in the scheme of things, and shames them into going back to their evil work. Soon The Ray is seen punching out a uniformed Nazi, and all is right with the world. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * The Villain ** many more villains Other Characters: * Locations: * the comic book factory Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler4_1 = Dave Berg | Inker4_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle4 = The Fiddler of Death | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Malvolo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Emanuel Demby | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Margo the Magician: "Origin of Margo" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Margo Webster Supporting Characters: * Presto Webster Antagonists: * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler6_1 = Dave Berg | Inker6_1 = Dave Berg | StoryTitle6 = The Return of King Killer | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In "The Villains' Revolt" we see five Quality Comics superhero characters, in the same panel, and appearing in a sixth superhero's feature, for what's probably the only superhero crossover in Quality Comics' history. ** This is the first time that Uncle Sam, Ray and Black Condor appears in the same story. These characters and a few others would compose the Freedom Fighters, when licensing rights became the property of DC Comics. * Also appearing in this issue of Uncle Sam Quarterly was: ** "Uncle Sam Tells Buddy Who He Is and How He Came To Be" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Uncle Sam Quarterly #2 Winter 1941, entire issue }}